Of Freedom and Realizations
by Jhay07
Summary: What was Yahiro really thinking and feeling all the way from when he found out Akira’s true love all the way to Megumi’s confession to him? Now, Megumi needs to attend a marriage interview that she needs to accept! What on earth will Yahiro do? R&R!


Disclaimer: All the characters rightfully belong to Maki Minami-sama . I won't return them until they protest against me. *evil smirk*

Title: Of Freedom and Realizations

Author: Jhay07

Pairing: a Yahiro/Megumi three-part story

Rating: K+

Summary: What was Yahiro really thinking and feeling all the way from when he found out Akira's true love all the way to Megumi's confession to him? After their trip to London to save Takishima, Yahiro's feelings towards Megumi strengthened and now, he only regards Akira as one of his good friends. Amidst all these, he somehow cannot find the courage to tell Megumi how he really feels. What will he do then if he finds out that Megumi was about to attend a marriage interview that she needs to accept? Read and Review to find out! 

This fic is dedicated to my lovely friend, lunalovegood023. Hope you have fun reading this!  Thank you also for beta-ing...

This story format of mine was inspired from one my friends' format, phoenixduelist287. I've been meaning and wanting to write this kind of story. Thank you for being an inspiration...

Read A/N at the end. Happy reading!

-oOo-

It was hard for me to finally accept that all my hard work is all for nothing. But is it really for nothing? I mildly thought, pacing the room back and forth. Never have I done this much to anyone except to her. Let it be that I am the one who looks bad; let it be that she condemned me and never talked to me again for everything I've done. It's just that I can't stand to see those corrupted, immoral and wicked people using her just to gain some benefits.

For what I did to her precious friend, here I am, studying at some faraway school where I can't even see her. I remember that day when she told me she doesn't ever want to see my face until she tells me so. She hated me so much that she even pretended that I didn't exist. Just like that. As simple as that. But that part, I can endure. Everything, I can endure. Anything I would do for her, because I like her. And she was the first person to have given me a little happiness.

And now, it came to this. Why, of all people, did Sakura invite these SA people to help us out in this cultural festival of ours? To make things worse, Akira's here too. Sure Sakura just wants to get closer to her precious Jun. What about me? What am I going to do?

-oOo-

The cultural festival began, and I could see the people here all having fun. As much as I want to enjoy this festival like these people do, somehow, I just can't find myself enjoying at all. Not if I can't help it. Not that if I can help it.

There was an announcement made by Sakura, saying that whoever finds the lost phone of Akira would surely get a prize. I wonder what that is. I wandered around in all hopes that maybe, just maybe, I could be the one who finds that phone first; then maybe I could talk to her.

I walked down the corridor. I tried to pretend that I am just merely walking down the corridor then I happen to meet Hikari. She was in her usual state: very excited about the competition that just started. Of course her rival would be competing too. It's not as if he'll be ignoring the challenge that Hikari herself declared to him.

Suddenly, Hikari stopped moving and stayed in her position until I reached her. She said something rather unusual. I didn't expect to hear those kinds of words from her. After all, she's as idiotic and as thickheaded as she can be.

"Go talk to her. Throughout this time, you've been worrying about Akira-chan, right?"

How could she easily say that to me? And how could she know that I've been worrying about her ever since? Well then again, I guess she's really not that of an idiot.

I continued my search, and went to the garden behind the building. And there I saw two male students arguing if they would still return Akira's phone or use it to blackmail her.

My temper rose. I've been protecting Akira from these kinds of beastly creatures and yet, this simple event and this simple thing would ruin everything that I've worked hard for? I won't allow that.

I wanted to kick their butt for making it hard to search for her phone. I started to run towards them, but I stopped when I saw that Takishima and Hikari were there too. Apparently, they too heard what the two men were arguing about.

Takishima easily defeated the two, but Akira's phone came flying off from one of the men's hand.

I did what I had to do. I darted forward and raised my right arm, in the hopes of catching it. I did so, but I ended up falling on one of the bushes.

Hikari came rushing towards me then asked, "Are you alright?"

I wanted to hit her and ask her, "What do you think?" but I didn't; rather I kept my temper.

I brushed off the leaves and petals that got stuck on my uniform. Then I asked Takishima, "Takishima, could you give this to the son of the chairman of your school?"

"No, do it yourself," he just brushed me off, and walked away. Just like that. I was about to make a move against him when suddenly Hikari butted in.

"He's really kind but he's always like that. Anyway, why don't you give that to Akira herself? You've worked hard to find that, didn't you? And maybe you two can talk." She flashed me her usual cheery and encouraging smile. Then she suddenly tapped me on my back and pushed me away.

"Go!" she ordered.

_Does she think she's cute doing that creepy smile of hers? And who is she to give me an order? But nonetheless, thank you, Hikari._ I thought, while going back to the building to look for Akira.

At last, I saw her. She's in the room, all alone. She looked up. I approached her, and as I did, I couldn't find the courage to speak to her.

"What do you want, Yahiro?" Akira asked.

I stood in front of her and faced her. It felt so awkward and weird. Just being in the same room with her made me happy. It made me glad. But I felt that she was not enjoying it as much as I did. Somehow, I find joy in this kind of awkwardness. But whatever it is, I am happy.

Our silence was broken when someone else had spoken.

"Don't you lay hand on her," the voice warned.

I looked to find where the voice came from and it turned out to be Tadashi's. He was a foot away from me and Akira.

Suddenly, I saw the look on Akira's face when Tadashi said that to me.

Akira's mood seemed to lift up, her eyes filled with joy for a known reason.

That was when I realized that I should give up and forever shut these feelings that I have for her away.

"Because if you did, you will see how violent Akira could be," Tadashi suddenly joked.

My musings were suddenly distracted by this, for the next thing I knew, Akira is already holding him up and beating him until he meets his end.

I never saw this side of Akira until now.

And never did I saw Tadashi act like that until now.

"I just wanted to return you this, Akira," I said, extending my hands towards her and showed her the thing in my hand.

"Weirdo," she replied. She held up the phone that I have just given her, then looked up and smiled at me.

That was the first time, after those years of ignoring me that she looked straight into my eyes and smiled at me.

"Thank you, Yahiro."

Words aren't enough to describe the mixed feelings that I felt after she said those words to me.

I left the room without further ado. It's very clear to me now. Everything is crystal clear to me.

I wouldn't say that I can't help feeling sorry over myself. After all, I did things on my own accord, without anyone knowing a single thing.

The way Akira acts towards Tadashi and the way Tadashi lies in front of Akira is very amusing. To see that both of them like each other without the other knowing, what kind of life have they gone through all along? Both of them are dense enough not to know what each other's really thinking.

How stupid.

How stupid of them not to realize...

And how stupid of me not to recognize what's really happening in front of my eyes.

Now I know that it's best to let go.

What a conundrum we three are in.

I, being the one who let go, must suffer. This must be the punishment that I get from all those years of hurting Akira.

I loved her and forever will I. After all, she was the first person to have given me a little happiness.

And that was plainly enough for me to move on.

And close my heart and never love again.

-oOo-

The next day, I checked on what the SA people are doing. As usual, Takishima is entertaining those ladies. As well as Tadashi and who's that guy they're with? Ah. That's Hikari. You're one bag full of surprises, Hikari. It amazes me how you can manage to be funny and at the same time, intelligent but an idiot. Witty, I must say. How did they ever manage to get Hikari dressed as a male and entertaining those flirtatious girls? Hmm... Clearly, it looks like she's having a competition with Takishima. They're really rivals after all.

Well then let's see, where are the others? Naturally, those twins are always clinging to Ryuu. So they helped out being servants and maids, huh? Where's Akira then? Oh there she is. Currently serving one of the male customers. How I wish I could be one of those people, whom she serves, talks with, and laughs at. But sadly, I can't. I've made up my mind.

Akira suddenly froze; she seemed to be staring at some distant point. Then consciously regained her state. I tried to follow her gaze, and ended up staring at Tadashi, talking and laughing with some students from my school. In short, he was entertaining them.

The next instant, when I look back again to Akira, she was gone. But I could swear, before she could fully leave the room, I saw a tear fell from her eyes.

Later on, I found out that the Toudo and Ushikubo family are having a mixer party.

-oOo-

When I arrived at the place where they held the party, I thought it was already over. I saw a shattered window in the second floor and on the fountain laid Tadashi, apparently all beaten up.

"She got you pretty good, huh?" I teased.

I saw the bedraggled look on his face; like a puppy that got lost and couldn't find a way to go back home to his master.

In an instant, I knew what I should do.

_Funny that I could help other people yet I couldn't help my own self._

He just needs a little push, and everything will be settled in an instant.

I dragged him up to the clinic and tended to his wounds.

"Ouch!"

"You're really stubborn as well," I told him. This is what he needs the most. An advice. From the least person he expects.

"If you keep that lie going... it will eventually turn into truth."

"Huh? What do you mean?" he asked.

"You'll end up having no choice but to continue acting that lie." And then, it hit him. It suddenly dawned on him.

Don't you ever hurt Akira or else I'll have to snatch her back from you.

Even if you like it or not.

'A thank you would suffice' is what I wanted to say, but I let him be.

Now, my role is over.

That was what I thought.

Until that happened.

And I wasn't expecting her to do that much.

And a lot worse, she saw through all my pretenses.

-oOo-

"Yahiro-sama, you have a guest," one of my servants said.

I looked around to see who that uninvited guest is that came barging into my house.

And it turned out to be the least person that I expected.

"What an unusual guest," was all I could utter, still shocked that she indeed came to my house.

Megumi showed me what's written in her sketchbook.

"I love you. Please go out with me," was all that was written in that page of her sketchbook.

This might be interesting, I thought.

What would be her reason to ask me out all of a sudden?

"Sure. But only if you win a game,"

After I said that, her face suddenly became confused.

"We'll have a trial date, and if I have fun, then I'll go out with you."

Her face lifted up. She agreed, and then left the house.

Things are starting to be more interesting.

-oOo-

When I arrived at the desired meeting place, she was already there. I had meant to be late, just to see how she would react.

Her actions are cute, especially when she's aggravated. I mused.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Dear me. Why that look? Your beloved man is here." I teased.

I noticed how her mood drastically changed, but then, she easily regained her composure.

She asked me many things; as to should we go to watch a movie, go sightseeing in the aquarium downtown, or to have fun at the amusement park. Of course, I rejected all of those. After all, I just wanted to annoy her, that's all.

Was it really?

She seemed to give up easily, as she laid down her sketchpad and stare at some distant point on the table.

"Eh, what's wrong? Maybe I should go home?" I taunted.

She wrote something in her sketchpad. "Let's go for a walk." It said.

Walking along with her in a street sure is boring. She doesn't even speak. How will the guy she likes like her back if she's like this? I wonder why that is...

"So, what are we going to do? You won't get off easily if you waste my precious day off," I threatened her just a little bit; but was surprised that that did the trick.

Suddenly, she dragged me off to the street side. She whispered something to the man playing the guitar. Then she faced me and...

"You aren't-!"

But she did. She sang. And sent a shrill and ear-piercing note every time she uttered a word.

It seemed as if every note was floating in the air, readying itself to attack whoever heard her sing. That was the most ear-splitting song that I've ever heard.

But then, that was a one of a kind experience that I've gone through. And I can't help not to smile.

We went back to our mini stroll. I sensed that she's looking at me; maybe she's thinking about my thoughts of what happened earlier. I stopped walking.

"You should just go home. You don't really love me, do you?"

'I do love you' she wrote.

What is she really thinking? It's pretty obvious that she doesn't. I'm not an idiot not to know.

"Then say something! Entertain me by talking. Besides, why do you communicate using a sketchbook? It's weird." I challenged her.

If you really love me, you should be able to say something then, right?

I looked at her. She didn't move nor said anything. I had just started to walk when I heard someone throw something in the trash can. And it turns out to be Megumi. She threw her precious sketchpad.

"My voice... To sing well... I don't want to strain my voice." She said, staring down at the floor. "I decided to communicate in writing except for when I sing..."

...However, every time I sing in front of an audience, it always turns out like that. I guess it's kinda meaningless."

I stared at her. Shocked, dumbfounded, and guilt-stricken. This is the side that the SA people doesn't know about Megumi. And yet, she showed it to me.

What is this feeling? Is it sympathy? Pity? No it cannot be... This is the same feeling that I felt just when I started doing things for Akira. The feeling of doing everything I can even if the results aren't clear. The results are just meaningless and worthless. The efforts I've done throughout these time that turns out to nothing.

This is also what Megumi is feeling.

Apparently, I could say we're the same.

But no person is the same.

She's still different from me.

Because...

...in her mind and heart...

...she refuses to give up.

She looked at me, and said to me, "Loving someone isn't easy, huh?"

Baka! What are you doing? If you really treasure that voice of yours, don't talk anymore! I'm not worth of your voice if that'll be the case.

Because I'm useless and a coward.

"That's enough. Don't talk anymore," I silenced her.

I'm not worthy of your voice, Megumi.

And with that, we started to walk again.

The atmosphere sure is heavy.

Hmm. It's nearing to lunch time. I'm getting hungry.

"Say, I'm hungry. A boxed lunch. You woke up early to make one for me, right? You're going out with the man you've longed for, after all." I teased her; but hey, that's how it goes.

Her expression changed. From getting to confused to being... was that embarrassed? Don't tell me she doesn't know that!

I can't help but not to laugh.

We went to sit in one of the benches at the park. She took out all the snacks inside her bag.

I can't help not to be amazed on how very unpredictable and innocent she was.

"You prepared this for me?" She nodded.

"Really? Aren't these just your own snacks that you've been carrying around?"

Busted. Her face turned into a beautiful shade of red. Cute.

I decided to make fun of her again. I searched through the pile of candy bars and chocolates that she always brings along with her.

Aha. Finally, I've found what I've been looking for.

I gave her a bar of candy. The others, I stuffily ate.

"I don't usually eat these kinds of things," I said, making it look like I don't enjoy these kind of things as to annoy her. But really, sweet foods are what I really like.

Suddenly, I heard her stomach growl. And it was very loud too.

I smiled and offered her the remaining sweets.

I watched her as she happily stuffed down all the sweets and chocolates that she has.

"Don't you diet?" I mocked her.

She suddenly got stiff, and shook her head.

"It's just that... don't girls always want to look pretty for guys?" Have you been trying your hardest for your beloved?"

She seemed angry for some reason as she stood up and walked away.

Really, what was she thinking? Running away like that... I was just taunting her...

By the time she came back, something was different about her. I stared at her and analyzed what that difference is. That's when I noticed...

Wait a minute! "Rouge?" I could see the glittering and shimmering of her lips as a thick, reddish color of a lipstick was placed on it.

Make-ups don't suit you at all.

"That grown-up color doesn't suit you!" I commented, having a laugh.

She, then, removed all her make-up.

She asked me various things as we took a stroll. Again, I rejected her suggestions, hoping I would see her agitated expressions once more.

I didn't expect that I've pushed her that far.

She started talking again. That annoyed me the most.

"Then what do you want?" she suddenly asked. There seemed to be an angry tone in her voice.

"Don't talk. Didn't I tell you earlier?"

But she didn't listen and went to her ranting questions.

"But I want to talk with you."

"Oi."

"Because I want to get to know you better"

"Silence."

"What do you normally do on your days off? What's your favorite book? Who do you like?

That's enough. Don't waste your voice on me. It's not worth it.

I clenched my fist, not knowing what to do next to make her stop.

"That's a wonderful haircut! Where did you get it cut?"

"Don't talk!" I exclaimed.

This startled her.

"Stay here," I ordered.

I left her there on the street. I immediately searched for the nearest store that sells that kind of stuff.

Gotcha. Found it at last.

Man. The line's long. I need to hurry.

What was she thinking all the way? I thought that she treasured her voice the most? Then why is she talking?

I went back, hurriedly running, to where I left her and I saw her sitting on one of the railings there.

I gave her the thing I bought.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Just open it," Man! Does she always need to ask every thing?

"Wha-" I cut her off.

Honestly, do I always have to stop her from talking?

"Don't talk! Write with that!" I said.

"You keep talking even though I keep telling you not to. You treasure your voice right?" I asked her.

She wrote something in the thing that I bought her.

"Thank you,"

For the second time in my life, someone thanked me for what I did. It felt so nice having someone to be grateful to you. Throughout this time, I've never experienced such happiness or joy until now.

We stayed at some café to have a snack.

"Communicating by writing sure is strange, huh?" I commented.

'I'm protecting my voice, so whatever!' she replied, using the thing that I bought for her.

"I see," I replied and gave her a smile.

At last, she learned.

To protect something that you cherish the most, one must sacrifice. I did that. Thinking that everything will turn out just as I've planned.

But I was wrong.

It ended up pretty upside down on my side.

And now, this.

I thought, and finally decided, that I will protect the thing that this girl treasures.

Suddenly, an idea struck me.

"Wouldn't it be better if you got people to listen at an open space from a distance?" I asked.

'?' honestly, does she have some brains?

"I'm talking about your singing. You should have at least been able to figure it out." I replied, looking away from her.

Apparently, she wasn't able to figure that out.

'Would they listen to my song then?' she asked.

"I don't know. Why don't you try singing then?" Hey, I'm not a psychic to know such things. At least, try it yourself for you to know the answer.

"Hikari'll be probably to be your guinea pig. Kei will surely follow and Ryuu and Jun can't refuse, can they? I stated.

'Maybe I should sing during one of Akira-chan's tea parties,' she replied then froze. Her eyes fell, and she somewhat became sad.

I know what you're thinking. All of you were convinced that I love Akira, eh? Well, you're right. I used to love her. But that's past. Past is past. You can never bring yourself to always live in the past. Sometimes, you have to forget and move on. Another option is a proper closure. And I think I've chosen the second.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed me by my arm and I was off to the street, running alongside Megumi.

"Oi," I was just about to say something when she cut me off, and went hiding in one of the stands in the street.

The next thing I knew, I was inside one of a clothing store, by which Megumi bought 2 pairs of eyeglasses and berets.

"Oi!" I tried to talk again, but was abruptly cut off again by her.

Finally, Megumi rented a bicycle and she drove it down to the park.

We went to sit on one of the benches there.

"You're crazy," was all I could manage to say.

'Was it fun?' she asked.

I couldn't help smiling to her question. "Not at all," I replied.

Not at all, eh?

In fact, I did have fun.

This is very different from the previous dates that I had.

It was really fun.

I enjoyed it that much.

But, I cannot let her know. I shouldn't involve myself to her.

It will only make matters worse.

And it would be hard for her.

I don't want to see her hurt.

It's best if all the blame was on me. After all, I'm always the bad guy, right?

"Found you," someone said. "What are you planning? What did you do to Megumi?"

I looked up to see who it was and it turned out to be Ryuu and Jun.

Apparently, they were looking for Megumi all along.

That's why she dragged me everywhere to hide.

And it appears that they do not know that she went out with me.

Don't be mad at her.

"I was free, so I forced her to go out with me," I stood up and started to walk away.

I lied.

I know.

But it's for the best.

"I thought I could use the girl for something. But it's too much of a hassle, so forget it."

Damn. It felt as if someone had stabbed me at the back.

I could feel their intense gaze boring a hole at my back.

"Megumi-chan!" I heard Jun call over, but ignored it.

The next instant, Megumi held my arm and said something that even Ryuu and Jun would never think that Megumi could say.

"We're going out. So please, don't get in the way of our date."

I too was shocked with what she said. We left the petrified Ryuu and Jun as Megumi dragged me away. I kind of pretty much guessed why they've been all petrified like that.

First, she used her precious voice just to talk,

And second, she stood up to her brother and friend just for me.

I... who's nothing, and should be left alone.

And I, who's a coward to face the reality.

"You're such an idiot," I said to her, not minding if my words would hurt her.

"You wanted to go out with me for Akira-chan's sake right?

Bingo. Looks like I was right all along.

"I won't do anything to her. Obviously, I can't can I?"

It's obvious that I was right. She didn't put up any arguments or anything.

"That's why you don't have to do anything. You don't have to force yourself to go out with me either,"

I'm sorry, Megumi.

But I don't need your pity or anything.

It's plain enough for me that you're all protecting Akira from me.

It's as if I didn't know that Tadashi and she are going out already.

But... thank you for your time today.

It made me feel alive again.

"You can go home,"

The wind blew. I felt as if the wind's sympathizing with me.

That's when I noticed Megumi's scarf got blown by the wind.

"Wait here!" she called out.

Huh? Where does she think she's going?

I watched her as she made her way towards the top of the stairs.

And then, she started to sing.

_The thousands of twinkling stars swallowed by the night sky…_

Her song reached through me.

From that, I could see her through self.

No hesitations, no pretenses, no lies.

It's pure.

And innocent.

And she's singing all these out to me.

…_I hope one day, I'll be able to give this to you._

I think that she's trying to say something to me...

...like, something along the line, "Who will worry for me?"

_This song that would bring a smile on that certain someone..._

I didn't think about it that much before.

But now, I realized, I was alone throughout my life.

Without a true friend that I could call...

...with always me worrying for the other's sake.

Without me knowing the full meaning of being happy...

...let alone happiness.

She made me think about that; and made me realize that amidst the wrong doings I've done to her...

...she will be there to comfort and worry for me so.

_I hope, one day, you can make the flowers bloom._

-oOo-

I have come to like her.

She was the only person who did those things for me.

She was able to free me from the shuttered room I've came from.

And able me to breathe fresh air again.

And to make things better, she was the only one saw all my pretenses; who saw through me.

And with that, I came to like her.

Maybe, just maybe, today is a good start for me to start opening up again.

For tomorrow has given me a brand new chance.

And finally, I'm free.

And one thing's for sure...

...I was happy.

-oOo-

Author's Notes:

Wee! My first ever SA fic is done! Well, is it really?

The song that Megumi sang here is her real image song. It's just that I've only posted the tv version English translation of her song...

And also, **most of their lines I got from the series itself and not mine.** While some, I just paraphrased. But the thoughts of Yahiro were all made up by me.

I have done, to the very best of my abilities, to retain their own personalities and characters as much as possible. It's really hard for me to maintain Yahiro's character because one simple yet fatal mistake could eventually turn him into a gigantic out of character.

I kind of mixed some parts up so please don't be confused.

Until I get an appropriate number of reviews will I then upload the next chapter... *evil smirk*

So what are you waiting for? Hit the review button and start reviewing! *ego inflates*

Until later then!

Ja Ne!

-jhay07-

^.^


End file.
